Old love dies hard
by KibaXNaruto4ever
Summary: Everything that Konoha once held dear my just be ripped from their grasp. A dark secret kept by all in the village has finally been freed. It is unknown what may occur........all that is know is that the death count will be high.
1. The return of an old friend

**KibaXNaruto4ever:** Hey everybody it's KibaXNaruto4ever here bringing you a new story. I hope you enjoy it and there will be more soon and hopefully much longer.

**Kiba:** Aren't you forgetting something?

**KibaXNaruto4ever:** Right, for all of you are looking for a lemon to read just wait a few more chapters or so. I promise it will be coming into play as soon as I can work the story up to that ideal moment.

**Kiba:** Not that the other thing!

**KibaXNaruto4ever:** That's it.

**Kiba:** CoughcopyrightCough!

**KibaXNaruto4ever:** OHHHHHHHHH! I don't own the show Naruto or any of the characters in it accept the customs I will put into play. Now if I did own Naruto, let's just say Kiba and Naruto wouldn't walk the same for a while.

**Naruto&Kiba: **What!**  
**

**KibaXNaruto4ever:** You heard me and you know you would like it any way!

**Naruto:** I hate you so much right now.

**KibaXNaruto4ever: **Stop lying you know you want Kiba.

**Kiba: What! **Starts blushing

**Naruto: **Why did you have to tell him? Fires up a rasengan.

**KibaXNaruto4ever: **Well I hope you like the story. Now I've got to run before Naruto kills me or tries to Runs away randomly screaming cookies.

* * *

Kiba walked down the streets of Konoha his head tilted back so he could look at the sky. He couldn't believe today marked the two years he had been gone, he couldn't wait to see his best friend but at the same time he didn't look forward to it. Kiba knew Naruto would be so much stronger then him now and he couldn't stand the thought of it. He had trained with Akamaru for the past two years but he knew it was nothing compared to training with a sanin. Kiba's train of though was broken when he was tackled by a large dog that knocked him down to the ground. "Akamaru!" Kiba yelled as the dog assaulted his face with it's tongue. Kiba tried to push the large dog off but it just barked at him and stood it's ground. After several minutes Akamaru finally got off of Kiba but it wasn't because it wanted to. It was because of Sakura who had just walked upon the scene. 

Sakura lifted the dog easily and gently put on the ground away from Kiba. Sakura held out a hand for Kiba to take as she stifled her laughter. Kiba glared at her but took her hand with a sigh. Sakura pulled him up with ease and gave him a raised eye brow. "What's up with you? You seem kinda bummed." Sakura asked, she wasn't use to Kiba acting like this especially when anything was going on that involved Naruto. "Nothing I've just been thinking about Naruto coming back. I'm just worried I'm going to fall behind him and end up looking like an idiot." Kiba said scratching the back of his head nervously. It was odd how him and Sakura started to get along, at first the two didn't even acknowledge the others existence. Now the two could be seen hanging out all the time which did send the wrong message through Konoha.

"Don't worry about it. You know Naruto wouldn't make any of us look like an idiot and besides you could always ask him to train you for a while. It's not like you have anything to lose." Sakura suggested and smiled warmly. Sakura had matured a lot over the span of two years and had learned how to actually be a friend. Slowly Sakura's thoughts changed from Kiba's problem to how she used to be when she was younger. Suddenly Sakura was seen cringing at the thought, she couldn't stand her past self at all!

"Are you ok?" Kiba asked backing up slightly, his hands in front of him. He knew the question would probably upset Sakura and he did not want to be at the receiving end of one of her punches.

"I'm fine I was just thinking about something." Sakura said before looking at the sky and it was perfect timing. There was a flash of yellow and the sound of shouting that seemed to echo through the whole village. "What the hell was that!" Sakura yelled before running off.

Kiba looked at her oddly until he heard the sound himself. It was amplified to him so he was able to make out the words. "Get out of my village now or I will kill you." Kiba mouthed to himself, those were the words he had heard but it took him a few seconds to place them together. "Akamura let's go!" Kiba yelled once his senses returned to him. He ran off after Sakura being careful not to miss any details concerning the two that had entered the village.

"Sakura who do you think they are and what rank?" Kiba asked as he followed closely behind Sakura who was currently putting her black gloves on.

"I think they are about jounin level but one of them has an odd chakra to them. I don't know who they are or what to expect." Sakura said stating the obvious after seeing the effects of their battle. Several homes had been damaged and many people were running for their lives. This was going to be one hell of a battle they were going to jump into.

"Come on out Katsuyu!" A voice yelled as some one jumped out of a window, it was none other then Tsunade the fifth Hokage. Tsunade flew through hand seals before biting her thumb. She slammed her palm onto the ground as she landed causing a mini earthquake. The ground beneath her buckled and turned into a crater. There was a silent poof and she was surrounded by smoke. Soon the smoke cleared revealing a large slug with Tsunade on it's head.

"This will be interesting." A serpent like voice spoke as it's speaker appeared behind Tsunade.

Tsunade's muscles tightened and her fist clenched in anger. She turned around violently and landed a punch on the speakers face. They were sent flying into a wall but their form just turned to mud. "Damn you Orochimaru!" Tsunade yelled before jumping off of Katsuyu's head and just in time to. A large serpent had just latched onto the slug and was starting to crush it.

Sakura stopped in her tracks when she saw the snake, it couldn't be happening. Orochimaru had attacked yet again. "Naruto, Sasuke damnit. " Sakura muttered under her breath before speeding up. "Kiba watch you back that snake bastard is back." Sakura yelled over her shoulder before she jumped towards the snake that had latched onto her master's summon. "Take this you over grown snake!" Sakura yelled before landing a chakra enforced punch on it's skull. The snake hissed loudly and released the slug before it fell down. The large snake wasn't Manda but instead was one of his lessers this was a very unnerving thing. "Damn it. He must be hiding." Sakura whispered as she landed back on the ground.

Kiba nodded when she told him about Orochimaru being here. Kiba knew he was going to have to be careful or he would be in big trouble. "Akamaru beast man clone jutsu." Kiba said going through hand seals as quickly as he could. As soon as he did the last seal Akamaru turned into a carbon copy of Kiba and ran at his side. Kiba knew this was going to be long so he was going to reserve chakra by waiting until he absolutely needed to use his strongest jutsu.

Tsunade landed next to Sakura and froze in place. The sound of a high pitched scream and the sound of clashing metal meet her ears. Something was wrong, something was happening and it wasn't good. "Sakura go find out were that scream came from I'll deal with Orochimaru and his summon. NOW GO!" Tsunade yelled before jumping back. Luckily Tsunade's strength gave her a little extra strength in the sense of touch so she was able to feel the vibrations of a burrowing snake. As soon as she landed a large snake rose up right were she had once been standing.

"Orochimaru why have you summoned me?" Manda asked angrily as it swayed from side to side. It had taken notice of Tsunade and was thinking about doing this one for free if he could just kill her. There was something about the women that just made Manda's blood boil and his fangs ache.

"I've summoned you so that you may feast upon this village." Orochimaru said persuasively, it was hard to tell if he was being serous or not. The snake sanin was just that good with words and Manda knew it which was why he was very leery of trusting him.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes in anger. "How dare this bastard invade my village especially on the day Naruto was coming back." Tsunade thought to herself before launching her body at the snake's head. Tsunade pulled her fist back and prepared to launch a potent punch once the snake lunged at her but that wasn't her real goal.

Manda was surprised by her stupidity and by instinct struck out at her. Tsunade smirked at the snake's attempt to hit her and brought her fist forward. She had focused a large amount of chakra in her punch it was to the point it was almost visible but by the time the Snake realized it was to late. The snake's lunging at her plus the power of the punch was more then it could take and the Snake's body shivered like jello as the shock wave went through it's body. The large snake's body trembled as it's bones were shattered into piecies. "Damn you Orochimaru!" Manda yelled before disappearing in a large puff of smoke. Orochimaru was so surprised by what had just happened that he couldn't even move.

"How." Orochimaru mouthed as the snake left his feet and he fell to the ground. Orochimaru quickly tried to straighten himself but it didn't matter Tsunade was already turning her attention to him. Tsunade landed a punch to his gut to make him double over in pain and then landed a flip kick to his head. Orochimaru went plumiting to the ground head first. The snake sanin landed with a loud bam and a scream of pain.

Tsunade landed next to Orochimaru's body and watched as he slowly changed his appearance. "Damn it, he must have used a distraction and that means that wasn't Manda." Tsunade muttered to herself before she turned and ran. Tsunade had just sent her apprentice into a trap and she knew it was going to be one hell of a trap.

"All anbu members come with me. Everyone else stay here and keep everything in check especially those two that were here earlier." Tsunade said just remembering them, they had disappeared after the battle had begun.

Tsunade ran through the streets of Konoha until she finally made it to were she was trying to go. The sewers of Konoha or as they were known to most, the lair of Orochimaru before he left Konoha. Tsunade walked in slowly making sure she looked around her, she couldn't let herself be captured.

"Yes Lady Hokage?" Several people asked at once, the anbu had responded to her command fairly quickly and all of them were there plus to other ninja's.

"Who are you two?" Tsunade asked turning to point at two similar looking ninja both of them had the Inuzuka clan symbol.

"Kiba Inuzuka." Kiba answered gulping loudly. He had a feeling Tsunade wasn't going to be happy with this. Kiba stepped back and Akamaru did the same.

"Kiba right? Well then get your ass over here. I was just about to call for an Inuzuka. "Can you sniff out Sakura's scent?" Tsunade asked before taking a small swatch of cloth from her pocket. This was a piece of Sakura's clothes during their first training session. She remembered how she ended up with this and why she kept it. It was just because of a similar incident that she kept it with her.

"Ya." Kiba answered before walking up to Tsunade and luckily without pushing any one. The anbu members parted so he could pass easily.

"Here then." Tsunade said and handed it to Kiba whom took it quickly and started to sniff it. He soon picked up her smell and shot off Akamaru close behind. Tsunade and the anbu pursued him closely not wanting to lose him but soon they almost crashed into him when he suddenly stopped.

"Damn it. They must have known we were coming. They've hide her scent and released some type of chemical to make it even harder to find her." Kiba said angrily.

"I see then we better head out now. They know we're here and they've probably set up some traps. We're going to have to regroup and plan." Tsunade said before making her way out of the sewers.

"Watch out!" An anbu black ops member yelled as a yellow blur came flying at Tsunade.

Tsunade quickly moved and held an arm out to catch the falling blur. She was only able to see a slight blur of them but was able to see several wounds as well as deep gashes up and down their body. Who ever it was they were seriously injured and wouldn't have long to live let alone fight. "Thanks Granny Tsunade." The person she caught said before leaving her arms.

"Naruto!" Tsunade gasped, she couldn't believe it had been him that had been fighting earlier she also couldn't believe how badly injured he was. She had to stop him soon and heal him or no she wouldn't let that thought even come to mind. "All of you keep that other guy away from Naruto! Now!" Tsunade yelled before she took off running after Naruto. She wasn't going to lose him not after he had just gotten here.

"He is mine." A voice yelled before they descended upon Tsunade who couldn't react quick enough. The man through several senbons at her arm and she soon found her arm limp. The figure landed in front of her in the usual Akatsuki robes or at least it seemed that way. The user did one hand seal and the cloak melted into the ninja's actual attire. They wore a simple dark undershirt covered by mesh. They had elbow length mesh gloves and then fingerless gloves at the beginning of them. They wore the usual ninja attire from the waist down.

Tsunade couldn't believe who she saw. "No it cant' be. We sealed you years ago!" Tsunade yelled before she punched with her good arm. The figure turned to darkness and punch went through them. The darkness turned into mercury like consistency and covered her arm. The figure slowly materialized well at least part of it did. It shaped his upper body and the figure struck but Tsunade was able to cause him to miss by moving her arm. She didn't completely avoid the attack though, the man had tried to cut her neck with a kunai but had instead ran a small cut down from her shoulder to her elbow.

Tsunade couldn't believe who she saw. "No it cant' be. We sealed you years ago!" Tsunade yelled before she punched with her good arm. The figure turned to darkness and punch went through them. The darkness turned into mercury like consistency and covered her arm. The figure slowly materialized well at least part of it did. It shaped his upper body and the figure struck but Tsunade was able to cause him to miss by moving her arm. She didn't completely avoid the attack though, the man had tried to cut her neck with a kunai but had instead ran a small cut down from her shoulder to her elbow.

"Get off me!" Tsunade yelled and oddly enough the man obliged. He slowly slipped off her arm and formed back into his original form.

"Tsunade sama aren't you happy to see me after all these years? Didn't you miss your best friend? Didn't you miss the one who you betrayed for that damndable Jiaraya!" The figure yelled his voice raising in anger after every word.

"I would miss you if it weren't for the fact you had done what you did! You betrayed this village and killed many of it's children. Your lower then that scum Orochimaru!" Tsunade yelled her tears slightly watery. She pulled her fist back and punched at him. The figure dissipated once her fist reached him. Tsunade collapsed to her knees right after he was gone.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked sitting down beside her his eyes slightly drooped. He was barely keeping himself awake.

"Naruto! I almost forgot, I'm sorry." Tsunade said before she moved her good hand to his back and just in time. Naruto fell back after the blood loss took effect. "Naruto! NARUTO!" Tsunade yelled as she watched his eyes close. "Shizune someone help!" Tsunade yelled she needed help to help him since she only had the use of one hand.

Many people ran to her side and in a series of shouts as well as hand seals the two were taken to the hospital.

Tsunade was of course trying to break free of people's grasp as they took Naruto the other way. Eventually she got free and jumped to her feet. She ran after Naruto only to fall short thanks to Shizune who had to use a slight paralyzing medical jutsu to stop her master. "I'm sorry Lady Tsunade but we have to take care of you first. That guy used poison based kunia's and they have done a lot of damage to your body. If we don't deal with this problem now then the damage will be permanent." Shizune said and bowed her head so she wasn't looking at Tsunade's limp form. "Take her to the emergency room stat as well Naruto. We have to begin blood transfusions on Naruto and a detox on Lady Tsunade! So hurry!" Shizune yelled before she went to Tsunade's side. Shizune quickly grabbed Tsunade's arm and moved it over her shoulder. She came up a little lifting her slightly but didn't think she could get her up all the way but soon she felt her master weigh less and less. The other medic nins had made their way to her aid and were trying their best to make this go quicker.

**Tsunade's procedure**:

* * *

Soon they had gotten Tsunade onto a gurney and were flying through the hall way. The soon came to a pair of solid white doors and when they pushed through they were in a large completely white room. In the center was a large bed like structure and several series of medical equipment surrounded it. "Get her on the bed and call for Taikai!" Shizune ordered loudly. 

One of the medic nin scrambled out the door and soon returned with a slightly annoyed black haired girl. The girl blinked several times until her pale eyes adjusted to the lighting in the room. "What do you…" Taikai began but soon saw Tsunade's limp form! She ran to her side and activated her Byakugan in one quick motion.

"The poison is attacking her chakra systems! I don't know how but it is, I'm going to need a series of medic senbons bandages and the necessary blood packets. We're going to have to do a detox and a blood transfusion. We will then have to remove this corrupted chakra. I'll try to stall it as long as I can but that will only last for about two hours. Nothing is in critical danger at the moment and can be healed but if we go over the time limit she will suffer sever chakra depletion. She will lose the ability to move both arms and her left side!" Taikai shouted stressing the urgency on their quickness.

"We have everything you asked for." A small medic nin said moving to her side. Taikai nodded and watched as a small cart was brought to her.

"Shizune I need you to use poison removal now!" Taikai ordered, it was odd how the assistant of Tsunade was being ordered around by a girl of about fifteen but it was the way it should be, Taikai was a high level medic nin that had currently became the third best medic nin in the village not to mention the first Hyuuga medic nin.

Shizune nodded and rushed to Tsunade's side who was still awak but couldn't move. "Body numbing jutsu!" Shizune yelled and went through an array of hand seals. She wanted to make sure Tsunade couldn't feel the pain that was about to be inflicted upon her because it would only make matters worse. Shizune moved a hand to Tsunade's forehead and the other to her stomach. She moved them around her body slowly a light blue chakra coating Tsunade's body. Soon the blue chakra faded signaling the jutsus success. "Poison removal jutsu." Shizune whispered before she took a medical senbon from the small table. She made a slight incision in Tsunade's arm and went through hand seals. The blood stayed were it was but a thick black liquid much like tar seeped out of it. "I've never seen anything like this. This isn't just poison it's pure chakra." Shizune said shakily. After about thirty minutes Shizune had removed a blob of the stuff that was double Tsunade's size. "Sealing scroll now!" Shizune ordered and her request was instantly answered. "Medical sealing jutsu." Shizune said going through one handed seals. The blob moved towards the scroll and slowly the scroll and the blob became one. After several seconds the scroll turned into ashes but the blob was no were to be seen. They had both been destroyed.

It was Taikai's turn. "Precise chakra point sealing jutsu." Taikai said quickly before striking at five points on Tsunade's body. This was the only way she could keep the damage from spreading and causing more damage, she had to literally seal Tsunade's chakra supply. . "It's a good thing your good at poison removal or we would have been screwed Shizune." Taikai said and laughed. Even if the mood was morbid Shizune and Taikai had a tendency to laugh about the situation. It was the only way they could get through them without losing their mind.

"I'm glad you joined us. If you hadn't been here we wouldn't have been able to get this much done. So what's next?" Shizune asked trying to hide her panic.

"First we have to remove this chakra and most of her blood. I'm not sure if any poison remains or if the poison in her chakra can mix with her blood. So we have to make sure we don't take any risk. Now then someone get over here and hook her up. Shizune, me and you. We have to get that chakra out and two other ninja's are going to have to put some of their chakra in her." Taikai said before moving away from Tsunade's body.  
A medic nin took her place and quickly swabbed random parts of Tsunade's body with an alcohol swab. Soon they had gotten several tubes into her body and had hooked her up to a breathing machine as well as a heart monitor.

"Chakra removal jutsu." Taikai and Shuzine said before sitting down on the ground cross legged. They went through hand seals quickly and slammed their hands on the ground. An outline of purple chakra went around Tsunade's body. Slowly it changed color to red and then to black. Tsunade's body slowly aged as her chakra was removed, her constantly in effect jutsu had been removed by this forced chakra depletion.

"Urn now! This isn't just poison it's demonic chakra." Taikai shouted and many started to panic but one of the brave souls approached and placed a large urn in the middle of the room.

"Now!" Shizune yelled feeling her control over the removed chakra lessen but she didn't let it show. Slowly the two maneuvered it so that it was placed into the urn.

"Seal it now!" Taikai yelled and quickly one of the medic nins placed over twenty tags on it. The urn shook violently and threatened to break but soon settled down.

"Now then we just have to give her some chakra back." Taikai said before she fell over. "That thing was stronger then I thought. I think it drained most of my chakra." Taikai said and soon Shizune did the same.

"I guess so but we don't have time to dwell on that. We have to finish this up and then get to Naruto." Shizune said before getting up.  
Shizune and Taikai stood up and moved to the wall. They leaned against it trying to catch their breath and soon two other medic nin took their places. The two medic nins that replaced them soon went through hand seals and a blue chakra surrounded Tsunade. Slowly Tsunade's age faded and she looked like she usually did thanks to her constantly in effect jutsu.

Taikai took two pills out of her pocket and handed one to Shizune. "Soldier pill. It should get us through Naruto's." Taikai said before placing it in her mouth and eating it. A bitter taste filled her mouth as the pill took effect. Shizune did the same.

**Naruto's Procedure:**

* * *

The two quickly left the room and went to the room Naruto had been placed. In. a matter of seconds they were looking at Naruto's body. He was hooked up to several machines and he was deafly pale. 

"How is it going?" Taikai asked and stepped forward but soon stepped back. "I see so he is doing all the work. Damn Kyuubi, you stole my job right from under me." Taikai said with a laugh before walking out. Everyone looked at her like she was insane.

"What you didn't remember about the bijuu. He can pretty much heal himself without the assistance of anyone unless he has chakra depletion. For a bunch of genius medic nins your guys are idiots." Taikai said and walked out Shizune close behind her.

"I can't believe I forgot about that. It's a good thing you said something or we all might be in trouble. You know how protective that thing is." Shizune said with a nervous laugh.

"Exactly that's why in about ten seconds one of those idiots is going to die. Don't bother you don't want to be in the room when it happens. Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, One, Zero." Taikai counted and laughed as the sound of a body meeting wall was heard. Then the sound of bricks breaking and a scream echoed through the halls.

"Don't bother no one else is going to get hurt, that was one of the sound ninjas that had infiltrated the village. I'm sorry I didn't say anything but I knew it would be pointless. The Kyuubi doesn't like it's kills being taken away from it." Taikai said.

"How do you know this? I mean you seem to know so much about it." Shizune said and stopped in her tracks.

"Let's just say that many things have happened in this village and many died during that war as well as many battles. Even so they have lived on as reincarnations. It's not like Orochimaru's jutsu, it's more of a game of chance. If you had done the right things in life and you are needed in the future years this jutsu will just activate. You will be reincarnated at the needed time or at least that's the way the legend goes. So all in all I don't know why I know the Kyuubi but I just have a feeling that that legend has something to do with it." Taikai said and frowned. Everyone she told this to believed she was insane but she hoped Shizune wasn't the same, the two had become good friends though the years.

"That could be possible. I mean stranger things have happened and besides I wouldn't care why you know this. You are a good friend of mine and I wouldn't care about your reasons for knowing about the Kyuubi so intimately." Shizune said and smiled.

"Well I'm glad to hear it and we better go. Tsunade and Naruto are going to need to sleep and so are we. We're going to be in for a long day tomorrow. Incident reports and such, were going to have our hands full." Taikai said as she made her way out of the hospital and went the opposite direction of the compound. Taikai had moved out of the compound by Hokage's orders and was moved to the Hokage mansion. It was an odd thing to happen to a Hyuuga but she was one of those acceptations.

"Your right." Shizune said as they made their way home to turn in for the night. They made their way into the mansion and parted ways to go to their rooms. The two were soon fast a sleep dreaming of what was to come..

* * *

**KibaXNaruto4ever:** Hi! I'm back after I finally got it through Naruto's skull that if he kills me he doesn't get to sleep with Kiba. Which he still might not do if he keeps trying to kill me! Glares at Naruto 

Naruto: Scratches head nervously and tries to hide a kunia.

**KibaXNaruto4ever: **Don't mess with me Naruto, I'll make sure that guy comes back and kicks your ass if you try anything.

Be careful Naruto, not even Tsunade can save you.

**Naruto: **No not you! Please not you!

Yes it is me the might carrot. Now run in fear! Tries to jump into Naruto's mouth.

**Naruto: **AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Runs away screaming

**KibaXNaruto4ever: **Starts laughing and falls out of chair

**Carrotman: **Jumps into KibaXNaruto4ever mouth.

**KibaXNaruto4ever: **Starts choking and coughing. After a few seconds gets carrotman out of mouth

**Naruto: **Starts laughing

**KibaXNaruto4ever: **Glares at Carrotman before pressing a button. Rabbits are released and attack Carrotman.

**Carrotman: **AHHHHHHH! Such evil fluffiness!

**KibaXNaruto4ever: **Now for you Naruto! Pulls out frying pan and pummels Naruto with it.

**Naruto: **Tries to run away but trips

**KibaXNaruto4ever: **Your lucky I still need you alive. Now clean yourself up and I want my moment by tonight man.

**Naruto: **You got it man you go it. Runs away screaming

**KibaXNaruto4ever: **Good job Stewie! The real KibaXNaruto4ever steps into the room

**Fake KibaXNaruto4ever (Stewie):**Shoots real KibaXNaruto4ever: with a laser cannon. I like it here and think I'm going to stick around so buy. Check in next chapter and you better have my money.


	2. The rescue mission

Sakura entered the tunnel silently. "This is were the noise came from." Sakura thought to herself as she walked through the sewers, the tainted water rippling with each step she took. The smell of decay and age meet her noise, it burned her nostrils but she didn't utter a sound. She couldn't be noticed, not yet.

Sakura had been walking for a few minutes when she suddenly felt a prescience of darkness upon her chest. It was like being suffocated by an invisible pillow but some how worse, it was like death itself. Sakura froze in her tracks and moved a hand to her chest, she may not have seen anything but she still had to prove to herself nothing was there.

Sakura willed her self to move on she knew something horribly awaited her eyes but she had to follow her orders. She wanted to turn around and run for her life but knew she had to do this, there was still a chance the person was still alive.

"What brings a young girl to a place like this?" A man asked stepping out from the shadows much like the night creeps into the day. He had a sword in hand and in the other he had a kunai. An odd match up for weapons but still it was threatening.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked and stepped forward, her eyes soon eying his weapons. She watched them intently to make sure he didn't catch her by surprise.

"Does it really matter my scared little prey?" The man asked and stepped forward or at least it seemed that way. With one step he had reached her it was such a quick speed that not even Rock Lee could have kept up with.

Sakura gasped in fear and stepped back in fear. She knew this was more then she could handle. "Stay back!" Sakura ordered and pulled her fist back. She threw a strong punch at his chest and was surprised by it connecting.

The man grunted as the punch hit him but soon it was revealed he was nothing more then a clone. There was a loud pop and then a flash of smoke. The real one stepped out behind her and in a few quick motions had her in a hold. His left arm was wrapped around her waist and the kunai in his hand pressed against her side. The other arm went around her neck and the sword was right against her pale skin. The cold blade made her flinch and the man laughed.

"Don't try to resist or I'll be forced to cut your delicate pale throat wide open." The man whispered in her ear and moved the sword slightly so that a small cut was made on her neck. A small stream of blood leaked from the cut but it wasn't life threatening.

"Like hell I won't!" Sakura yelled before she elbowed him hard in the side.

"Damn it." The man grunted and double over in pain, his grasp on her loosened so she could break free.

Sakura quickly moved out of his arms and then turned to face him. She glared at the man darkly before she through a strong punch at his face. She hit him dead in the nose and the shattering of bones was heard. The man was blasted back into a wall, his weapons dropping from his hands as he hit the wall.

Sakura smirked at dead body of her would be captor. "Don't judge me by my appearance." Sakura said and turned around only to see the eyes. Those red eyes captured her eyes in a glare of sorts. Sakura soon found herself unable to move and fear spread through her body.

"Hello Sakura. So we meet again." The new person said and soon reality faded away. The last thing Sakura could remember was a strong punch to the stomach and then everything went black.

-------------------------------------**Later**---------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sat in a small room, her hair plastered to her face by dried blood. Her eyes were closed tightly and little movement came from her. It wasn't until someone opened the door that she moved. Sakura had tried to look up but found she had no strength to do so, she was to tired after the torture she had endured.

The person smiled and said one word. "Remember?"

Sakura's eyes flew open at the word and soon she found herself stuck in a nightmare. Sakura couldn't tell if this was real, a genjutsu, or her own mind at work but it didn't matter she couldn't stop it. The blood on her face faded away and life returned to her deathly pale flesh. The signs of torture faded away but not for long soon the person who had done this to her entered. After he entered it seemed the other person had just disappeared. "What's going on!" Sakura yelled and was surprised any sound left her lips. She had been trying to scream for hours but had only coaxed a hoarse whisper from her lips.

"Revenge and betrayal. Two things you could never understand so I won't take the time to explain it to you." The person said and silently walked towards her. Soon he was right in front of her but he didn't make any other move.

"I know plenty of both. Don't think that because I look like one of those stupid boy crazed girls you're wrong. I've fought against my share of enemies and I've been betrayed by my best friend." Sakura said and struggled against her ropes in anger. She thrashed her legs or at least tried to. She had been tied to the chair tightly and every move made the rope dig deeper into her flesh. The rope left bruises and marks as it got closer and closer to drawing blood from her. "Now who are you?! I want to know who the hell I'll be beating the crap out of when I fucking break free!" Sakura yelled and quickly moved her head forward as if she was trying to bite him but in truth she wanted to emphasize her words.

"You were betrayed by a friend yet your still here. You know a little about betrayal but not the kind I've gone through. The betrayal I faced was from some one whom I had called my friend and lover for years. She sealed me in this damndable place that you are in now. I was sealed in a urn and this place was guarded by ten of the best Anbu. My chances of getting free were zero and so I rotted here for thirty-five long years." The man said in pure anger. He stepped behind her and moved a hand to her hair. He clenched it into a tight fist and pulled back. It caused Sakura's head to move backwards and a gasp of pain to leave her lips. "Now if it's important to you my name is Naito, meaning night." Naito answered in a whisper as he lowered his head to her ear.

"I'm assuming you were sealed for a reason! So if that's some plea for remorse your sure as hell aint getting it!" Sakura yelled and soon regretted the words. Naito tightened his grip on her hair and pulled harder. Sakura let out a yelp of pain at the sudden action which coaxed a smile from Naito.

"Don't speak of things you know nothing of." Naito whispered and pulled out a kunai. He traced her shoulder blade with the sharp weapon but didn't cut her flesh. No he wanted to make her fear him before he would plunge it into her body.

Sakura's body tensed when the cold metal touched her bare flesh. Slowly fear creped into her soul from the feeling. This wasn't just torture it was like hell to her. It wasn't the feeling of the cold metal but the fact she knew what would come and how painful it would be. The teasing of the kunai tracing her shoulder blade only made it worse.

"I can see the fear growing in your mind. It's almost intoxicating." Naito whispered and pressed the kunai against the part of her shoulder farthest from her neck. Slowly the crimson fluid rose from the cut. The warm sticky substance slowly spilt down her arm in long streams.

Sakura bite her lip to keep the scream back but could only manage to do so for a few seconds. Soon she tasted the mercury flavor that could only be one thing blood. She had bitten her lip in the process of trying to keep the scream at bay. The searing pain from her shoulder plus her bleeding lip made her lips part and she gasped in pain.

Naito frowned at the fact she hadn't screamed in pain but soon it was replaced by a smile. "Your stronger then I thought but no matter I'll make you scream. I'll break your very soul and then I'll kill what is left of you." Naito whispered and with each word that left his lips he buried the kunai deeper into her flesh. Soon the streams of blood widened and soon her arm was tainted red with her own blood. Her once pale flesh had a tinge of red to it.

"You'll…..never….break……..me." Sakura said in between gasp of pain. She knew this was only the beginning of her suffering. After seeing what he was capable of when she was captured she knew he had only begun to make her suffer.

"Are we scared yet? Do you see the fate I have laid out for you?" Naito asked and relinquished his grip from the kunai. He took out another one and slowly brought it to her neck. He pressed it against her skin slightly and moved it down so very slowly causing a small trail of blood pour from the small cut he had created. He brought it to the middle of her shirt and in a quick movement of his hand he had cut her shirt down the middle. It revealed more of her pale flesh and her delicate breast. Naito smiled at the sight and whispered in her ear. "You'll soon learn the meaning of pain." Naito started but was cut short by the door opening.

"I'm sorry to cut this short but your impersonation of our leader has annoyed him greatly. He also ordered you not to harm the girl so I would suggest you drop the kunai and get the hell away from her." The man who had captured her said and soon the memory faded.

"I see you're a wake now." The same man she had scene just before the genjutsu faded. "I'm sorry for such cruel methods but our leader wants to see you now and we can't have you sleeping then." The man said and laughed.

Sakura looked up and saw something that brought up an emotion she had longed forgotten. It was worse then fear it was what she felt when Sasuke had left but amplified. The red eyes and the black marks upon the pupils brought back these emotions. The same coldness she had seen before in those eyes back when she truly knew he stood behind them seemed to be amplified more so. "It can't be. Sasuke!" Sakura yelled in fear.

The figure smirked and walked out of the room. Soon Sakura was surrounded by darkness and silence. The only noise was her sobbing and her tears hitting the cold floor beneath her.

After several minutes passed her tears weren't the only sound. The sound of a creaking door meet her ears and then the growl of an animal. Sakura's head shot up in surprise and she found her eyes looking into bottomless pit like eyes. They were an inky black that seemed to kill anything that looked into them. As she looked into them Sakura felt darkness consume her soul. Fear filled her mind and the need to escape grew with in her.

"Don't even bother. Even if you were to get free my friend her would kill you before you so much as took one step." The true Naito said and laughed. "I'm sorry for my allies charades. I'm not actually as sadistic he is or at least not so earlier on in the game." Naito said and smiled.

"Why are you doing this! Why won't you let me go!" Sakura asked in a demanding tone as she rocked back and forth trying to break free.

"Because it is needed. I have to lure a few key people into my little trap and you're the perfect bait." Naito answered and crouched so he was about the same height as his pet.

"Now then let us deal with the more important matter. We don't wish to keep you in such horrible quarters and were our dear friend can reach you. He has been corrupted by the very power he controls but he is too important for us to kill him. We had ordered him to deliver some torture but not to that caliber." The beast that stood next to Naito said and slowly moved towards her.

"He speaks the truth. I only want to use you to lure Tsunade here and if you do that you won't suffer any wounds but if you refuse I'll have to call him back." Naito said and sighed.

"I'll never help the likes of you!" Sakura said and spat at the beast below here.

The creature roared in anger and jumped at her. It hit her in the chest and the chair fell over. It raked it's claws against her shirt causing deep gashes to appear. "How dare you insult me, Ankie." Ankie said angrily.

"You shouldn't upset a panther especially not this one. He can be worse then the one who tortured you." Naito said and smiled before walking out. "Come Ankie. We will let Getsil deal with her, this time he won't be impersonating me." Naito said followed by a glare at that could easily be seen if not felt through walls.

"I'm sorry master. I didn't mean to offend you but I wanted her to fear you." Getsil said trying to save himself. He had just appeared in a puff of smoke and had begun to explain himself but Naito silenced him with the raise of a hand.

"I don't care just do your job." Naito said before he walked away.

Gestil nodded and walked into the room at the same time Ankie exited it. Soon the sound of screams echoed through the hallowed walls and the world above. Soon all the things that had happened faded into what seemed to be a dream but those four people knew it was real.

--------------------------------------------**Later** **Above ground**---------------------------------------------

Naruto awoke with a start and so did Tsunade. The two had been moved to a recovery room so they could rest. Tsunade blinked as her eyes adjusted to the darkness that surrounded her. "What was that?" Tsunade asked as she looked around looking for any sign of life.

"I don't know but it seemed like a genjutsu but it was so real." Naruto answered in a whisper.

"That was more then a genjutsu, those events were…….happening. And some how they were being shown to us while we sleep." Tsunade whispered her voice shaky. This was the work of a forbidden jutsu that had been destroyed years ago, there was no way **_he_** could be doing this. Not even he could use this sort of jutsu. "Naruto can you move?" Tsunade asked before she threw the covers off of her. She quickly jumped out of the bed and soon found herself falling back. She had felt intense pain shoot through her body when she moved

"Ya." Naruto answered with a laugh. He couldn't believe the legendary sanin was easily bested by pain. He jumped out of the bed as well and found himself in the same jam. "OWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Naruto yelped which woke up every one in the hospital.

"Naruto! You idiot your going to wake every one up!" Tsunade yelled much louder then Naruto's yelp.

Suddenly the door was thrown open and in stumbled a very sleepy Shizune. "What's with the noise?" Shizune asked before she ended up tripping over her groggy legs. She fell flat on her face but didn't even make a noise. Instead she went to sleep and the only noise that came from her was loud snoring.

"What happened?" An equally drowsy Taikai asked as she stumbled in and soon found herself on the ground as well. She had tripped over Shizune and had fallen closer to Naruto's bed. "Ow." Taikai whispered and joined Shizune in a sleep wonderland.

"OK, that wasn't weird at all." Naruto said in a half whisper to Tsunade.

"Well one of them is actually drunk and the other is genuinely tired. You guess which one is which." Tsunade said and laughed.

"I'm gonna guess Shizune is drunk and Taikai is actually tired." Naruto said after several minutes of pondering.

Tsunade just shook her head and laughed. "Taikai is drunk it's easy to tell. I mean she does have a bottle of Sake in her hand. Which raises questions one of them being when did they get back here. I know for a fact they went back to the Hokage mansion since they wouldn't be needed here and they have my paper work to do." Tsunade said and frowned. She had a feeling they were baby sitting her or at least one of them was, the other was just here for the hell of it.

"Like it matters we just have to get out of this place and find out what the hell is going on." Naruto said and tried to get up again. Naruto hissed in pain and fell back onto the bed with a thud.

"Were not going any were for a few days. Those two made sure of it, I know medical jutsus and the signs of them being used as well as not being used. They didn't use any jutsu to numb the pain or medication. They knew we would try to leave so they didn't do anything for the pain." Tsunade said and fell back on the bed. She knew even if they could move they were in no condition to fight and they also still had to figure out some way to deal with the problem underground. They couldn't just send some one down there because of the high ranking ninja there but they couldn't leave it alone. They had to address this problem and save Sakura but there was no point in worrying about it when they can't do anything.

"So I guess we just go back to sleep right?" Naruto asked and closed his eyes. He sighed in anger, he hated that they couldn't do anything but he was also happy they couldn't. He didn't want to face that guy again especially not after the power he revealed to him.

"Yes we go to sleep and get our strength back. We will try to rescue Sakura as soon as possible but that will take a while and so we will have to ignore it. Naito isn't going to do anything to her at the moment because he only kills when it is needed. Currently Sakura is nothing more then a piece of bait to him and not a threat. So we have plenty of time to deal with the situation." Tsunade said and soon closed her eyes as well. She was soon a sleep and the dream she had just had replayed in her mind, this time it wasn't the effect of a jutsu. She was really dreaming it.

"I guess we just wait then." Naruto said angrily, he wanted to pursue the topic but knew she was already a sleep. So he drifted into sleep and had his own little dream that he would never tell a soul.

"To think I'm stuck in this body." A voice said, it was a lifeless voice that seemed to just float on the air. This was a more feminine voice.

"Be happy at least your not stuck in this damn hyper active idiot." Another voice said in anger. This was a more masculine voice.

"I guess your right but I hate the way this works. We are only free when they sleep it angers me to no end to be bound to their damn sleep patterns." The feminine voice said angrily.

"Well at least we know they will be out of it for a couple of hours. I think that will give us time to access the situation and deal with this situation quickly. His prescience in dangers our bodies and also our chance of getting free." The masculine voice answered.

"I guess your right but let's just get this over with." The feminine voice said and soon it's body materialized. It was a young women in her early twenties. She had a pale complexion that seemed to shimmer in the moonlight. Her face was hidden by the shadows but a pair of fuzzy silver ears were easily seen along with unruly long hair with same color to match. She had a white cloak around her body and it was easy to see that in the back there was a whole. Sticking out of the whole was several silver tails.

"Now let's just go Yuie." The other voice answered before his body did the same. He had a darker complexion but not by that much. His hair was a bright orange color and he also had two fox like ears of the same color. Unlike his partner his face wasn't completely hidden, the only visible thing was his eyes which were a green color. He was wearing a black cloak just like his partners and the same number of tails.

"When did you stop calling me that demonic whore that got me trapped here, Kitsune?" Yuie asked with a snicker before she walked over to the window.

"I guess when I realized I would have still done it even if I had known the end result." Kitsune answered and walked over to his partner. He moved a hand to her back and lowered it. With a deep growl he grasped her ass and got a rousing growl from her.

"I told you not to do that." Yuie said in a snarl of anger. She gave him a deep glare and quickly jumped out the window.

"What? I just wanted to show my affection." Kitsune said and laughed. Kitsune quickly followed her actions and laughed.

"I know but still I don't like that." Yuie called back before she landed on the ground. As soon as she landed in a crouch she shot off at a quick speed.

"I know but your so hot when your mad." Kitsune said and did the same thing she did.

"Can we just stop talking and get this over with." Yuie said in a deep snarl.She was throughly pissed at her partner.

"Fine but can I just say one more thing? I was surprised by your skills with that sleep genjutsu." Kitsune said not even bothering to wait for her to say yes or no.

"Thanks but your still not out of hot water." Yuie said and laughed but it soon died. They were right in front of the entrance to the sewers.

"I wasn't trying to wiggle my way out of anything." Kitsune said and started to laugh as well but it was cut short when he saw the entrance. It was compelelty blocked. The entrance had been replaced with a large wall of darkness.

"This is going to take a sealing jutsu. Your better at them then I am so you do it." Yuie said and took out a blank scroll.

Kitsune nodded silently and quickly went through hand seals. He stepped back and didn't even utter a word, this jutsu was very powerful and he wasn't going to waste any energy a side from what was needed while doing it. The shield of darkness flickered in an out of existence and then finally it just returned to normal. A few seconds later and it turned to black sand that drifted into the scroll Yuie had opened.

"That was easier then I had expected, I guess that means the forces within are a lot stronger then we had originally believed. I'm starting to think my eyes won't make a difference." Yuie said her eyes were hidden by darkness but the faintest light of pale white was visible from one and a glimpse of black was visible from the other.

"They will be strong but I'm sure your eyes will be a key factor in this battle." Kitsune said before he walked into the sewers. His hand instantly flew to his kunia which he had of course tied an exploding tag to. Yuie soon entered behind him without a word. Their main goal was to get in undetected, so even the tiniest sound was their enemy.

The duo walked through the cold stale water that flew under the village without a word. They even ignored the disgusting smell of decay and wet rats that seemed to float about this place like a disgusting rain cloud. The two were originally going to use water walking but they thought it would be best not to show any signs of chakra. They just couldn't deal with a full attack in their enemies arena. The two had been walking for what seemed like hours but had only been thirty minutes when they finally made it to the base of Naito.

"A single door, how can it be so ominous?" Yuie asked as she stepped toward it. She did a single hand seal and moved her hand all around the door trying to make sure it wasn't rigged.

"Who knows, I'll I know is that we need to hurry up we might only have about forty-five minutes since your host is in an alcoholic sleep. Which means she is going to have to wake up soon so she can go throw up." Kitsune warned before he moved beside her. He moved a hand to the door knob and slowly opened it until he could see inside. His attention was instantly captured by a black box with bells on the top. "They have a motion detection alarm inside. We need to take it out." Kitsune said sharply.

"Then we better hurry." Yuie warned before she went through a string of seals slowly. Yuie quickly pushed him out of the way before speaking. "I could have told you that just by the looks of the place. Dead silence jutsu." Yuie whispered and instantly everything seemed to stop. The world itself just seemed to warp and moved diagonally almost as if it was melting. "This jutsu only last for a few minutes. So were going to have to get past the alarm system as quickly as possible." Yuie warned before she threw the door open and ran inside. The sound of shoes meeting concrete wasn't heard as it should be because of the effects of this jutsu. It was the ultimate silent killer jutsu that had been outlawed in every village.

Kitsune didn't even bother to answer he just followed her but he quickly got in front of her. He wasn't going to let any harm befall her. Especially when there was still one more door before they got into the actual base. "Yuie get back." Kitsune warned before he poured chakra into his right leg. He lifted his right leg up and delivered a powerful kick to the door that cause it to break off it's hinges. An unlucky minion was behind it and was instantly crushed by the door. His skull fractured, his noise broken, and a crimson waterfall poured from his mouth, his eyes, and his nose. They all mixed together in a puddle that soon formed underneath the poor fool.

Yuie pushed past him and ran towards the guy. She took out a kunia and slashed at his face, it wasn't an act of revenge but of caution. She wanted to make sure this guy was real and that he had actually died. "His dead." Yuie said without a hint of emotion.

"Glad to hear it now let's go find that girl." Kitsune said before he shot off like a rocket down the hallway. He passed several doors that appeared as innocent as could be but he knew what laid behind them. Traps, scenes of gore, and death that's all that was hidden by those doors. Only the door to the room he was looking for would offer a sign of hope.

Yuie was close on his hills and she let out a sigh of anxiety, her jutsus time was about up. They had less then a minute to get the girl and hope that they could run like hell to get out. "We have less then a minute." Yuie announced as she sped up so she was right next to him.

"Then we better hope we get there in time." Kitsune answered before he turned down a hallway. Once he got to the middle of it he stopped and faced the door on the right side.

Yuie was soon next to him and she nodded. "So this is were she is. We better make sure there isn't any one behind this door." Yuie said and did one hand seal. She didn't utter a word but Kitsune knew what jutsu she had done. "There is one person in there Uchiha, he has her trapped in a genjutsu so he might be an open target." Yuie said before she moved out of Kitsunes way.

Kitsune nodded and unlike last time he just opened the door. He did want to kill these people but he couldn't kill this one himself, no that action belonged to a dear friend of his. "Incapaciting slumber." Kitsune whispered and moved his hand to the Uchiha's neck. "Sleep you damn raven." Kitsune hissed before he struck the middle of the man's neck whom had a very surprised expression on his face.

"Naruto?" The man Kitsune had referred to as raven asked before he fell to the ground knocked out. He first landed on his knees so it looked like he was kneeling and then he fell face first onto the ground with a dull thud.

"Close but yet so far away." Kitsune answered before he delivered a kick to the guys ribs causing the sound of breaking bones to echo through the room.

"We've got to go! So grab the damn girl!" Yuie yelled and stepped out of the room. She looked to the left and the right at random moments trying to make sure no one sneaked up on them.

Kitsune growled in a low threatening tone, he hated being rushed especially in such a delicate situation. He had to handle this with great care, the girls' wounds were lethal and could be worse then they appeared. Kitsune was going to have to be gentle with the girl as to not open any wounds that may have healed slightly. "It's going to take a while to get the girl out. She has a bad wound and a few recent ones that I'm assuming the bastard there inflicted." Kitsune said in a deep snarl. His anger was raising quickly at the situation.

"How about I take her then, I'm the one versed in medical situations and you're the one versed in combat." Yuie suggested and walked back into the room, she quickly moved over to the girl and did a few hand seals. "I can heal some of her minor wounds but I can't deal with the deeper ones in the short amount of time we have." Yuie said and moved her hands over the fresher wounds on the Sakura making sure to heal as many as she could with the weak healing jutsu. Yuie then turned around her back to Sakura, she then moved the girl's arms over her shoulder so she could lift her up. She quickly moved the girl off the chair and soon found herself carrying the some what light girl.

"I don't care just do it already." Kitsune said and started to walk out of the room. He was soon gone down the hallway and Yuie staggered behind him. The weight of Sakura wasn't too much but it was awkward for her.

"The jutsu is wearing off so don't worry about going slow for alarms, our main priority is just getting out as quickly as possible." Yuie said before she sent a burst of chakra to her feet to increase her speed. Soon she was right in front of Kitsune but it didn't last long because soon he had done the same. The two were going about the same speed now and were getting closer to the exit.

Soon they had reached the exit and the alarm went off. Her jutsu had finally ended and time was running out. "Damn. Yuie take her to the hospital I'll try to hold them off once we get into the village." Kitsune said once he heard the sound of feet striking concrete.

Yuie nodded and put more chakra into her feet to speed up, she was soon out of the sewers and was on her way to the hospital.

Kitsune kept his speed and watched her exit the sewers he soon did the same but as he exited he did a series of hand seals. "Earth Wall Jutsu!" Kistune yelled and slammed his hand on the ground. A massive wall of earth flew from the ground and blocked the whole exit. The wall was so big that it bent the metal frame of the entrance and curved forward so that it was covering the actual tunnel that lead to the inner chambers. "That should keep them busy for a minute or two." Kitsune said before making his own way to the hospital.

Yuie had just reached the hospital when she heard Kitsune's voice. "I hope it holds till I get back." Yuie said before she jumped up to the window to Naruto and Tsunade's room. She walked over to Shizune's sleeping form and shook her lightly. "Shizune wake up. I need you to do something for me." Yuie said in a whisper.

Shizune stirred a little but didn't seem to wake up until she registered the voice. It wasn't the voice of any one she had come across and it frightened her, she was afraid it was an enemy ninja. "Who are you?" Shizune asked in a panicked voice.

"I'm Yuie, you already know me but by a different name. I don't have time to explain the situation to you so just do as I say. Heal Sakura and make sure that no one wakes up, so I would suggest a genjutsu." Yuie said and bent down. She slowly shrugged Sakura off of her back and gave Shizune a warning look. She had to make sure Shizune did what she told her to do or they were all fucked.

Shizune only nodded before going through a series of shaky seals. "Feather sleep jutsu." Shizune whispered before feathers scattered across the room deepening the slumber of those with in it's walls.

"Kai." Yuie whispered dispelling the effects jutsu on herself, she couldn't let this jutsu get to her. "Thank you." Yuie whispered before she moved to the window. She jumped from it and found herself on the ground. She quickly shot off to join her lover and best friend, Kitsune.

Kitsune was surprised by her quick return but he wasn't unhappy about it, especially when a loud explosion met his ears. The ground shook violently and then smoke rose from the sewers forming a cloud of dust and smoke. The smoke was so thick that it was impossible to see the two shadows that were making their way towards the duo.

"Yuie you take the one that isn't Naito and I'll take Naito down." Kitsune said before he slowly went through hand seals. He wanted to make sure he was prepared to retaliate to what ever attack Naito could send at them.

Yuie didn't even make a move; she just let out an inaudible mumble of anger at his protecting of her. She liked that he cared but she hated how he always made her take the weaker one even if she would have decided to fight that person any way. Yuie unlike Kitsune didn't do any preparing for a jutsu but instead jumped back a little. She quickly focused her eyes on the one she was to take on and activated her special jutsu. "Howaido Fukuhon!" Yuie yelled and soon her eyes were activated, a weird white and red color took over her eyes. They spun in place for several minutes and then stayed in place yet the still looked like they were spinning. This was only one of the many things that made her eyes unique; they were the hardest to read ever.

Soon the two enemies were in front of them. The first one was of course Naito but his partner wasn't the one they had incapacitated but was the one who had tortured Sakura. His face was burned slightly so a red, dark scar went down his left eyes and past his lips. His eyes seemed to be devoid of life and his clothing only added to his zombie like appearance. They were tattered and bloody in several places, it was like he had been attacked by some type of animal.

"It seems as if our plans have gone south Keiru." Naito said and smiled slightly, he was angry but he looked forward to the battle that was about to start.

"It seems so but at least we've gotten two of problems lined up for the take down." Keiru said and laughed. Keiru placed a hand to his side and pulled along sword out of its hilt. It was a sharp katana with a black hilt, it was very devious in appearance.

"I hope your not planning on trying to hit me with that. If so you're in for a rude awakening" Yuie said before she lunged forward with a boost of chakra to increase her speed. She took out two kunai as she came forward and moved them up to her chest height as if she was going to strike at him but at the last minute she feinted and jumped upward. Keiru instinctively slashed at her but soon found his sword connecting with nothing but air. The energy he had used for the potent slash left him open for an attack by Yuie. Yuie was right above him her feet pointing at the sky. She quickly twister her body as she drove the kunai into Keiru's shoulders but because of the angle they didn't go as deep as she had wished them to.

Keiru let out a disgruntled grunt at the pain but soon he fell silent. He arched his back slightly and seconds later the kunai sunk into his flesh with a slight puff of smoke. Keiru put his katana in its sheath and moved his hands so the palm pointed at the landing Yuie. The kunai slowly emerged from his hands and the kunai were blasted from his hands. Yuie didn't have time to react in a way to completely avoid them but she lessened there effect. The two kunai ended up grazing her left and right arm causing little to no actual injury.

"Damn." Yuie said as she landed, it wasn't the pain that bothered her but Keiru's strange ability. "Kitsune I suggest you get out of the way in this battle. I have a feeling this is going to be pretty explosive." Yuie said and grinned. She quickly went through hand seals and Kitsune nodded when she did the last one.

"Double fire ball barrage jutsu!" Kitsune yelled as he jumped out of the way, the blast were directed towards Yuie who only laughed. The two were masters of the art of duo jutsus meaning they increased the power of jutsus by mixing their own different jutsu styles together to form very potent mixtures.

"Whirlwind of oil jutsu!" Yuie yelled and jumped from were she was. In her place a small spinning sphere of a weird brown substance was located. Quickly the sphere grew in size and spread until finally it resembled a small wide mouthed spiral. The spiral soon lashed at Keiru and Naito whom were completely off guard. Naito jumped away from it figuring out what was to come but Keiru stayed in place, completely frozen by fear. Soon the mass of oil was meet by the two large fire balls. The ignition of the two jutsus was explosive. Time seemed to stop as the flames spread across the liquid and lapped at the fear bound Keiru whom only whimpered at the pain. Soon his clothes were singed and the flames seemed to raise in a roaring fashion, after a dark display of fire that lasted for some odd seconds the ignition burnt out or at least it seemed so. There was a moment of silence and the oil/fire stopped spinning. Soon the fires moved to the center and then in a marvelously display of potent destruction it exploded in a horizontal fashion. Keiru's body was singed by the blast and cut in half.

Keiru let out a loud scream of agony as his body was reduced to nothing. The once great ninja was turned into nothing more then ash thanks to his own foolish pride and belief in his skills. It was funny how he had survived so many battles and wars against men but fell at the hands of a woman. Irony was a bitch in a sense.

"Keiru, you fool. I told you to watch out for her power and yet you still defy me. Well at least I no longer have to deal with your irritating presence." Naito said an evil grimace spreading across his face. Naito had secretly cared about the poor man but hated his defiant nature and this was what made his care turn into the utmost hatred of Keiru.

"So low you are Naito. I'm surprised you can even reach past my knee you bastard." Kitsune said before he landed on top of a building. He looked at Naito and saw his quick as well as rash movement. He had underestimated Yuie as had his partner, it seemed the two were more a like then it appeared.

"You took my ally so I will take yours." Naito said and side stepped so he was behind Yuie whom had just landed. He sent a punch to her abdomen but was surprised to find his punch blocked.

"You think you can defeat me. Yuie queen of the foxes and the master of Doujutsu fall to such pathetic attempts. HA! Don't make me laugh." Yuie said before she twisted his hand almost breaking it, the man didn't even flinch instead he turned to a mercury mist. He latched onto her hand and moved to her stomach. Slowly the mass constricted upon her and she soon started to gasp for air.

"NO!" Kitsune yelled and jumped towards Yuie. "You won't take her from me. Not after I've waited so long to make her mine again." Kitsune said his already demonic eyes narrowing into slits that amplified the inner darkness that lurked within his very soul.

"Don't worry about me. I'll get free." Yuie said in between gasp for air. She slowly went through hand seals but before she could do the last one her arms fell limply to her sides. She tilted her head back as if to let out a loud scream but nothing left her lips. She fell forward but before she hit the ground she was gone. She had just simply turned into nothingness.

Naito snickered to himself as this happened, he didn't dwell on his happiness at the evening of the odds for long. He had a battle to fight and it was going to take all he had. "It seems her host has awoken. So this just leaves me and you." Naito said with a smirk. The wind blew ominously between the two and the sky turned black. This was going to be a fight that would change everything in this world; it was a battle for the ages. A bijuu versus a man whom had sold his soul for power beyond any ones comprehension.


End file.
